la vida pokemon
by umbreonS
Summary: Todos veremos la vida de los entrenadores, sus aventuras y desventuras sus tropiezos y sus logros. Pero que hay de sus pokemon como es que ellos viven esas aventuras. Esta historia es de los pokemon no de los humanos.
1. Luffy 1

Capítulo 1 Luffy: 1er apareamiento

El primer capítulo es de un Umbreon de tres años de edad y en su primera temporada de apareamiento.

Luffy Pov:

Estaba sentado sobre el sillón del centro Pokemon esperando a mi humana como siempre ya que de nuevo estaba hablando sin parar en esa caja extraña done aparecen otros humanos. Mi pregunta de siempre ¿Cómo aparece en algo tan pequeño?

En otra parte del centro Pokemon veo a mi compañera de equipo, Sugar **(una Delcatty)** que me cae mal por engreída, pero eh de admitir que tengo celos de ella, aunque no estoy seguro de por qué. Si es por su belleza, su ternura o la forma en la que el mundo la ve como un Pokemon lindo mientras que a mí me ven como si fuera algo malo en este extraño mundo.

Ella como siempre platicando con otras hembras y haciendo amigos, yo me acerco y me huyen no sé por qué, pese a que quiera hacer amigos muchos delos Pokemon ni me quieren conocer o dar una oportunidad.

Pensando en eso solo me estaba haciendo enojar aunque sigo sin estar seguro de por qué pero sé que no me gusta sentir eso hacia ella. Pensando en esas cosas me comenzó a dar sueño y cuando estaba por dormirme mi humana nos llama a los dos.

Ella llega moviendo la cola alegremente yo llego solo moviéndola pero sin entusiasmo mientras que doy un gran bostezo.

-hoy quieres ir dentro de tu Pokebola-me pregunto, a lo que yo solo asentí mientras que Sugar me veía con una cara un poco extraña

Después de salir del centro Pokemon estaba fuera de mi Pokebola y enfrente había otro humano con una Houdover hembra que olía bastante raro al menos es lo que me pareció y no era mugre por que olía champo como el que usa mi humana con esta Sugar aunque a mí no me gusta esa cosa ya que se siente raro que te mojen y que te estén tallando, principalmente lo de que me mojen.

Después de que ganara la batalla contra la Houdover los humanos se acercaron mientras que yo me acerque olfatearla solo por si acaso nos volvíamos a encontrar ella solo me miro un poco raro cuando trate de olfatear.

-lo siento chica pero solo dejo qu me huelan los machos-me dijo ella

-¿Por qué? Aparte de eso soy macho-dije y ella se sorprendió un poco por lo que vi

-vaya es que me sorprende que no estés tratando de montarme ya

Dijo ella cosa que me sorprendí y pensé en las veces en las que subía con mi humana en los Ponytas de su familia ya que ella dice que a eso se llama montar y luego me la imagine a ella y yo sobre ella lo cual me hizo reír y a ella solo la hizo enojar.

-¿de qué te ríes?-me dijo ya bastante enojada ya que no paraba de reír

-de que apoco quieres que te monte como los humanos montan Ponytas y Rapidahs

Solo se dio un golpe en la cabeza con una pata mientras que me veía un poco rara pero luego sonrió un poco lo cual tan solo me inquieto.

-dime ¿tienes tres años o menos?

-tengo tres recién cumplidos-dije con orgullo, a lo que ella solo negó con la cabeza mientras que se decía tonta a ella misma

En ese momento ya me creía adulto que equivocado estaba ya que aún tenía mucho camino por recorrer para si quiera ser un macho adulto.

-¿hay un problema con eso?-pregunte ya que no entendía esa reacción

-no pequeñín, pero la verdad es que eres muy fuerte para tu edad y la verdad es que me sorprendiste como no tienes idea, pero bueno aun eres joven no me durarías aun que te explique que es ese olor y el olor que tu estas ya despidiendo aunque aún es muy poco la verdad

Su humano la llamo dejándome a mí con más preguntas que nada y con la duda de que es lo que era ese olor y por qué me parece que yo lo eh olido antes pero nunca le había prestado atención

Estábamos Sugar y yo esperando fuera de una tienda de dulces mientras que nuestra humana compraba

-¿de qué hablabas con la Houdover?

-de varias cosas pero principalmente de un olor que ella estaba despidiendo y que me llamo la atención

-¿qué olor?

-uno dulce como flores pero con un olor un poco más fuerte no sé cómo describirlo

-creo que ya se cual dices, nada más que a mí no me afecta el que me afecta es otro olor más fuerte y más…mas…no sé cómo describírtelo para los machos es uno y para las hembras es otro para que me entiendas

-¿enserio?

-si, al que yo reacciono es el que producen los machos y tú al ser uno es el que producimos las hembras por eso es que yo no puedo describir el mío por para mi es mi olor natural pero para los machos digamos que es un olor que difícilmente resisten

-¿y yo que soy?

-tu acabas de pasar a la adultez, significa que apenas estas desarrollándote por completo y no hablo de tu físico, si no lo que implica tu género-eso me lo dijo mientras que apuntaba con una pata a entre mis patas

Después de eso nuestra humana salió y nosotros nos fuimos detrás de ella. En el parque estábamos escuchando como ella planeaba que hiciéramos la siguiente presentación en los concursos aunque a mí no me gusta mucho que digamos lo tengo que hacer.

-hay que mostrarle lo que estuvimos practicando la otra vez

-no estoy muy seguro de ella pero en verdad no tengo ganas de aprender otra de momento

La verdad es que si lo hacía con ella aparte es porque nuestra humana luego tiene la mente en otra parte y eso es más molesto que el que nos peste mucha atención al menos lo es para mí.

La rutina fue una simple, yo me ponía en medio y ella comenzó a correr mientras que lanzaba ataques de tipo hielo que era la ventisca mientras que yo concentraba bolas sombras y como pude mantenerlo mientras que ella saltaba quedando en el aire mientras que yo lanzo las bolas sombras que se congelaron mientras que esta Sugar caía encima de mi quedando en mi espalda antes de que la empujara ella en el aire lanzo un poderoso impactrueno en todas direcciones rompiendo las bolas creando pedazos de hielo. Con eso yo lance mi más poderos resplandor que reboto en los fragmentos creando una lluvia de luces esta Sugar estaba a lado de mi en medio de las luces cuando acabamos.

Estábamos escuchando aplausos muchos aplausos mientras que nuestra humana tenia cara de sorpresa extrema mientras que era la que más aplaudía.

-te lo dije, que le gustaría

Solo resople mientras que asentía, ya que no me gustaba mucho lo de las presentaciones, yo preferiría que me dejara solo para las rondas de batallas. Pero al ser solo dos de momento no me queda otra opción que hacer esta ronda también.

-bien, pese a que es una gran presentación aún le falta un gran final-solo infle los cachetes que más quería

Después de estar viendo diferentes opciones al final nos hizo correr alrededor de ella cubiertos de carga noche y doble filo mientras que cubríamos con los fragmentos de hielo haciéndonos lucir más según ella.

-bueno vamos a dejalo por hoy-dijo ella después de que termináramos con lo que nos decía-se que no te gusta Luffy pero esto es importante para mí-me dijo ella mientras que me sonreía-solo suspire

Como única respuesta al menos para ella para que me entendiera le di una lamida en la cara mientras que le movía la cola alegremente

-gracias amiguito-dijo ella mientras que me acariciaba la cabeza yo solo disfrutaba de esa caricia

Momentos después sentí como me agarraba de la cabeza y me daba un beso humano en la frente, yo solo sentí calor en mis mejillas mientras que Sugar se reía de eso. Yo solo le lanza una mirada asesina y con eso se calmó y dejo de reírse de mí.

En la tarde estábamos en el centro Pokemon de ese pueblo, mientras que la enfermera Pokemon nos atendía y nos decía lo de siempre de que no nos moviéramos y de que esto sería rápido, yo estaba solo acostado esperando y Sugar estaba viendo a una ventana del cuarto, yo la verdad ni estaba prestando atención a lo que estaba por allí.

Allí olí de nuevo ese olor, pero no era tan ligero como el de antes, este parecía que era de varias partes, ahora mi capullo estaba sintiéndose caliente y yo sin saber bien que es lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo y como debería de reaccionar.

-¿qué es lo que pasa?-vi como la enfermera me llevaba en la camilla a otra habitación mientras que a Sugar la dejaba allí en la misma.

-no pasa nada-dijo con un tono un poco raro que no entendía en ese momento

-¿Qué? ¿Ah dónde vamos?

-solo digamos, que quiero que me ayudes con algo-dijo ella llevándome a un cuarto en donde había muchas cajas y donde se ve que no entran más que ella y su humana.

Sugar Pov:

Solo vi como se lo llevaba la enfermera, que estaba en temporada de calor y se aprovecharía de él ya que no sabe que es lo que es esta temporada.

La enfermera humana entro por los dos pero al no ver a su compañera y a Luffy solo gruño un poco pero me llevo a mí.

-¿y mi otro Pokemon?-pregunto esta Daniela

-lo siento, es que mi compañera al parecer fue a revisarlo-mientras abría y cerraba dos dedos, eso no lo entendí-si quiere lo traigo-Daniela solo asintió mientras que me cargaba

Luffy Pov:

Tenía a la Chansey usando sus patas alrededor de mi capullo mientras que yo por alguna razón movía mis caderas ante ese contacto ella solo decía cosas como que era muy grande y que es exactamente lo que ella necesitaba.

Después de un rato se separó de mi poniéndose a cuatro mientras que me esperaba yo sabía que tenía que hacer algo con eso pero no estaba seguro de que era.

-¿qué esperas?-al ver que la veía sin saber qué es lo que debía de hacer

-tienes que montarme ahora-dijo ella mientras que solo la seguía viendo

Solo suspiro mientras que estaba yo acercándome

-pon tus patas delantera alrededor de mi cuerpo y tu miembro apuntando a mi rajita-ella me dijo con tranquilidad yo lo hice pero no le atine estaba picando carne y sabía que eso no era lo que estaba buscando..

-se ve que eres nuevo en esto-dijo ella con un suspiro-bajate te diré donde tienes que apuntar-me dijo mientras que yo la obedecía-ves esto-dijo señalando su entrada, por donde ella suelen orinar-aquí es donde debes de meter lo que esta dentro de tu capullo eso es lo que significa montar a una hembra-me dijo ella con paciencia-ahora volvamos intentarlo antes de que nos interrumpan

Pero cuando estaba por ponerme encima de ella abrieron la puerta y entro la enfermera la Chansey solo gruño mientras que a mí me echaba un poco de agua no sé por qué lo hizo pero me sentía de nuevo normal antes de que me sacara entre sus brazos la Chansey solo iba detrás de nosotros maldiciendo a su humana.

Unos días después

Después de que me metiera en la Pokebola me quede profundamente dormido despertando cuando ente como mi entrenadora me llamaba viendo que ya era noche pensé que era para salir a cenar.

Estaba comiendo de mi plato tranquilamente mientras que me empieza a llegar un olor un poco extraño a mi nariz, aun que lo había olido antes nunca le había prestado atención. Pero esta vez mi olfato y mi cuerpo me pedían seguir ese olor. Solo sacudí la cabeza tratando de quitarme eso de la cabeza para poder terminar de comer pero el olor no desaparecía si no que se hacía más fuerte parecía que se estaba acercando.

La verdad es que mi mente no estaba oliendo otra cosa, por eso no identifique el otro olor que se acercaba, por eso es que me puse en guardia esperando a quien fuera el dueño del primer olor, Sugar me siguió mientras que nuestra humana buscaba lo que se acercaba.

De entre los arbustos salió una humana que conocemos bien y detrás de ella una Eeve de mi edad con un moño en la oreja, que según tengo entendido los humanos solo así saben que es hembra.

Las dos humanas se sentaron a hablar mientras que esta Sugar se acercó a saludar a la Eevee mientras que yo me quedaba comiendo, no tenía interés en saludar a ni una pues estaba de mal humor y me sentía raro con esa Eevee cerca.

Después de que terminara de comer estaba por meterme de nuevo en mi Pokebola pero esta Sugar me mordió la cola mientras que me evitaba acercarme

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dije enojado por el mordisco

-sabes que hoy te toca quedarte vigilando el campamento

Dijo ella mientras que yo solo le gruñía, hoy no me sentía con energías para eso.

-hoy hazlo tú, yo lo hago mañana y pasado si es lo que quieres.

-no, yo estoy cansada, así que hoy te quedas tú

Dijo ella pasando a un lado de mí mientras que tocaba con una pata su Pokebola metiéndose dentro así

Me quede como siempre afuera de la tienda de mi humana atento a los ruidos mientras que trataba de dormir un poco pero ese olor seguía haciendo estragos en mí y en mi capullo que nunca lo había sentido así. Al final me pare y me fui a liberar a presión porque pensé que era que me andaba del baño que otra cosa seria es lo que pensaba en ese momento.

-¿qué es lo que quieres?-vi como ella me estaba observando fijamente pero también vi un extraño brillo en esos ojos cafés

-nada-me dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a olfatearme la cola, yo pese a que ya tenía confianza con ella salte a un lado tratando de evitar eso-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me huyes?

-que es lo que haces ya nos conocemos y lo sabes

Dije, nervioso, porque estaba nervioso porque estaba queriendo saltarle porque mi corazón estaba acelerado y mi capullo se sentía raro como si algo quisiera salir de allí y ya había visto que no eran miados

-¿a ti no te pasa lo mismo que a mí?-me pregunto ella mientras que se sentaba enfrente de mi moviendo la cola de un lado a otro.

-¿de qué hablas?-dije yo sin saber muy bien a que se refiere

-a que me está llegando un olor raro desde que nos acercábamos aquí y estoy segura de que ese olor viene de ti-dijo ella sorprendiéndome

Estaba por comentar lo del olor que a mí me llegaba cuando vi cómo se hincaba un poco y orinaba allí donde estaba sentada antes de darse la media vuelta eh irse por donde había venido pues su humana la estaba llamando.

Yo me acerque a olfatear el lugar, el olor era más fuerte que antes y más potente y mi capullo ahora se sentía muy pero que muy raro como si estuviera saliendo algo. Cuando me fije vi una punta roja y algo grande saliendo de allí al principio me susto pensando que era algo malo pero cuando me lamí para tratar de curarme me di cuenta que me gustaba pero con eso se fue metiendo de nuevo sin yo saber qué era eso.

Ella estaba acostada enroscada pero desde lejos pude ver que ella no estaba dormida aun.

-¿oye que quisiste decir con ese extraño olor?-no me hizo caso o al menos estaba fingiendo porque sabía que estaba despierta podía sentirlo

-oye-la comencé a mover con mis patas al ver que no me respondía pero ella solo se movió quedando boca arriba mientras que algo en mi me decía que así debería de tenerla pero decidí no hacerle caso a eso

Es cuando vi que una de sus patas estaba mojada y esa humedad olía igual que su orina pero era más potente vi como estaba mojado su pelaje y ella ni se movía pero de reojo había visto como habría uno de los ojos y como abría un poco más las patas.

Yo le lamí la pata y después el pecho que estaba húmedo igual que su pata sintiendo el suave aroma del champo que usan en ella para bañarla y ese jugo mientras que la lamia escuche leves gemidos que no parecía que fuera de enojo y menos de dolor por que estaba soltando más liquido por su entrada la lamí y saboree sabia un poco rara pero me gusto y el olor me estaba gustando más cada vez que lo olía mas.

Después de un par de minutos me separe ella gemía y ya claramente estaba despierta y que no tratara de engañarme así que la deje ella

-¿Por qué te detienes?-dijo ella enojada porque me detuve

-porque parece que no te gusta si sigues fingiendo estar dormida-ella solo inflo los cachetes

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-tú también lameme pero yo creo que es-mostrándole mi miembro que estaba rojo y grande

-así que esto es lo que suelta el olor que me tuvo caliente-dijo ella olfateando mi cosa roja que en ese momento estaba pequeño-me estuvo olfateando mientras que yo solo con tenerla allí olfateando me sentía más y más ansioso

Comenzó a lamer pero solo la deje un poco ya que ya quería por alguna razón subirme sobre ella

-¿ahora qué?

-quiero montarte

Ella se dio la media vuelta mostrándome su rajita mojada y con la cola en lo alto. Me puse detrás de ella parándome en mis dos patas mientras que me trataba de acomodar para ver cómo se hacía esto cuando logre ponerme en donde creía que ya estaba bien ya que sentía mi miembro chocar con algo es que me agarre de sus caderas fuerte y empecé a empujar pero no logre meterlo como quería y como pensaba que era en ese momento bajándome porque estaba ella incomoda ya que estaba sobre su cola y no sobre su espalda.

Después de unos cuantos intentos

-ya allí es-dijo ella

Mientras que yo ya estaba haciéndome un poco para adelante metiendo la punta antes de seguir tras unos segundos y sentir por primera vez la calidez de esa entrada es que la mordí del cuello o más bien de la piel mientras que ella gritaba de dolo, pero más le dolió lo que siguió ya que en cuanto la tenía así se la deje ir entera sentí como que atravesaba algo y ella gritaba de verdadero dolor pero cuando trate de separarme para disculparme y ver que estuviera bien pero…

-ni te atrevas a desmontarte-me dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

Sugar Pov:

Estaba con mi pata rozándome la rajita velozmente mientras que mordía la mochila de esta Daniela para evitar que me escucharan los dos.

Mientras que escuchaba como ella se quejaba de dolor por lo que Ed había hecho pero hizo lo correcto en evitar que él se desmontara o en verdad le dolería más ya que el dolor poco a poco se sustituye por placer y él a menos aun no lo sabe.

Se ve que esta Eevee lo está disfrutando pese a que en un principio le dolió como no tengo idea y menos este Luffy ero estoy viendo cómo se está relajando comienza incluso a moverse en busca de que él le dé más y más mientras que sus gemidos de dolor estaban siendo sustituidos por los de placer y su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole más del macho que la está convirtiendo en hembra.

Como ella estaba descubriendo para qué sirve la vagina aparte de para las necesidades, y el como puede disfrutar con un macho ya que ya gemía y jadeaba pidiéndole a Luffy le diera más, mientras que él le había soltado el cuello y se dedicaba a lamerle el cuello y la espalda lo que solo estaba haciendo a Eeve gemir más.

Yo por mi parte ya había dejado la mochila de lado mientras mi pata estaba moviéndose como loca mi cuerpo se estaba empezando a tensar estaba cerca de mi propio orgasmo soltando un grito de placer.

Luffy Pov:

Había escuchado un grito de placer no sabía de donde venía pero bueno no me importo ya que estaba sobre Eevee embistiendo tan rápido como podía contra su trasero mientras que mi miembro entraba y salía en esa estrecha entrada y a mis oídos llegaba como si alguien estuviera tratando de chapotear en el agua mientras que de la boca de ella salía gemidos y jadeos cada vez más fuertes y cada vez más frecuentes el olor de antes ya estaba más fuete y ya no me molestaba, si no que ahora era todo lo contrario me ponía más ganas de darle lo que ella me estaba pidiendo.

Pronto sentí como su entrada se contraía alrededor de mi miembro mientras que ella soltaba un gran aullido, no era de dolor se le oía parecía que le estaba gustando lo que su vagina hacia yo solo me quede quieto sin saber que hacer ya que esa era la primera vez que sentía algo así y más porque era la primera vez que usaba esa cosa que estaba dentro de mi capullo.

Después de un minuto o más ella se recuperó y me volteo a ver.

-¿por qué te detienes?-me dijo mientras que sus ojos me rogaban que siguiera

-vuélvete a parar que ya estás muy abajo-dije yo que también quería seguir.

Me baje de ella y allí es cuando vi esa cosa que salía de mi miembro era chica en ese momento pero eso sí que me extraño un poco. Ella se volvió a parar volviendo a poner su cola a un lado dejándome ver su entrada que ahora parecía más grande y estaba más mojada alrededor de ella.

No me importo esta vez me pare sobre mis patas traseras sin temor mientras que pasaba las delanteras alrededor de su cuerpo y me acercaba esta vez fue más fácil la entrada mientras que ella soltaba un grito de sorpresa al sentir como la metí de nuevo toda de nuevo a esa cálida entrada y estrecha que me hacía sentir tan bien tener mi miembro allí.

Esta vez no pare hasta que sentí de nuevo como ella me apretaba pero no me detuve esta vez yo seguí dándole hasta que sentí como otra cosa entro.

Ella soltó un grito de dolor mientras que yo sentía extraño mi cuerpo me decía que no parara y decidí escucharlo mientras que ella me pedía que parara que le hacía daño pero entonces empezó a gemir de nuevo y se olvidó de eso mientras que yo seguía en lo mío pronto sentí como un líquido salía de mi miembro como sentía un gran alivio y de nuevo contracciones de ella seguidos de aullidos de placer de los dos.

Ella se desplomo debajo de mi quedando con su cara sobre el suelo mientras que su parte trasera la mantenía arriba pero temblorosa. Como ahora mi cuerpo me decía que ya era suficiente de momento trate de salirme pero no podía algo me estaba impidiendo hacerlo.

Me baje de ella quedando a un lado de ella con mis dos patas traseras aun atrás de ella y mi miembro aun dentó que raro se sentía eso en ese momento mientras que veo como ella está recuperándose de su ultimo aullido mientras que me ve a los ojos yo solo le sonreí y ella a mí.

Un par de minutos o tal vez horas la verdad es que no se, sentí como que ya podía liberarme de ese agarre mientras que me hacía para atrás para salirme ella se hacia adelante para sacarse mi miembro solo escuchamos como algo se liberó y como logre quitarme de detrás de ella.

Cuando logre ver mi miembro era grande rojo y estaba goteando algo blanquecino de la punta esa cosa que había visto antes que estaba en mi miembro ahora era más grande que mi propio miembro.

Decidí ser algo impío y limpiar esa cosa mientras que estuviera afuera algo me decía que tenía que hacerlo. Cuando voltee a verla ella estaba haciendo lo mismo estaba lamiéndose su entrada y podía ver como alrededor de ella estaba escurriendo el mismo liquido blanco con un poco de sangre y ella como si nada.

-¿estás bien?-le pregunte a ella mientras que la veía lamerse la sangre.

-¿qué? La sangre, no te preocupes, supongo que fue de la primera vez que metiste esa cosa tan grande, no me duele mucho que digamos y ese calor incomodo ya desapareció al menos de momento

-si ese olor es fuerte pero supongo que es por lo que acabamos de hacer los dos-dije

Mientras que le movía la cola alegremente ella solo me sonrió mientras que se me acercaba y me daba una lamida de mejilla y luego me rozaba la nariz en señal de cariño y solo me sonroje un poco por eso.

-te ves tan lindo sonrojado-dijo ella mientras que se iba de regreso a la tienda de su humana


	2. Sugar 1

Capítulo 1 Sugar:

En este capítulo será la visión de la compañera de Luffy durante la cena y unos días posteriores al evento de Luffy y la Eevee.

Sugar Pov

Estaba viendo de donde venía el olor que no reconocí en ese momento ya que estaba empezando a entrar de nuevo en mi temporada de calor y con un macho ya listo cerca no podía razonar bien en lo que estaba pasando. Cuando vimos que era la humana amiga de Daniela es que volvimos a lo nuestro que era lo de cenar pero se me acercaron a saludar.

Mientras que Luffy cenaba sin prestarnos atención esta Eevee se me acerco mientras que veía que estaba incomoda y era por el olor de este Luffy ya que estaba reaccionando por primera vez al olor de un macho y ella no está segura de que es lo que le está pasando.

-oye Sugar-me dijo esta Eevee

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dije mientras que la veía

-tu que eres más grande que yo, podrías darme un consejo-dijo ella mientras que se veía que estaba comenzando a sentirse más incómoda por el olor a macho

-desembucha **(habla)** -le dije mientras que ella suspiraba de alivio

-bueno, la verdad es que no sé qué me pasa…-dijo ella sin saber que decir

-solo dime, ¿qué es lo que pasa?-dije tratando de sonar que no sabía que es lo que me quería decir.

-la verdad es que no sé, me siento rara estos días-dijo ella un poco apenada-cada vez que estoy cerca de un macho mi cuerpo reacciona un poco raro-me dijo ella un poco roja ya

-¿Cómo que rara?-dije

-siento como mi cuerpo empieza a calentarse, como mi vagina esta con ganas de orinar pero cuando trato no sale nada, ya se lo eh comentado a las enfermeras pero ellas me dicen que eso es natural, mas no sé por qué se siente tan raro.

Lo mismo que me paso a mi primera temporada de calor pero yo tuve que aprender a las malas que es malo estar así con machos que no conoces por que se aprovecharan si saben que es lo que pasa con tu cuerpo.

-olfatea el aire-le dije mientras que yo o hacía, vi como ella lo hacía y de repente ella estaba abriendo los ojos mas

-ese olor es…

-es Luffy, él ya está en la edad en la que puede estar con una hembra y apagar ese calor que estas sintiendo en este momento-dije mientras que ella no entendía muy bien que es lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento.

-pero no es tipo agua-dijo ella inocentemente

-solo digamos que el calor que tú y todas las hembras sentimos algunas veces al año, es un calor que no se apaga con agua, tal vez solo disminuya pero no se apaga

-no entiendo, ¿entonces cómo se apaga?

Esa conversación ya estaba siendo incómoda para mí, ya que no quería hablar de eso pero ya no la podía dejar así.

-mames con lo que los humanos nos suelen echar agua cuando nos bañamos en los centros Pokemon-le dije mientras que ella hacia memoria y después asintió-eso nos quita el calor del día cuando nos bañan lo sabes ¿no? –ella asintió.

-bueno él tiene algo parecido pero es muy diferente a esa cosa la de él está debajo de su vientre por delante de sus patas traseras y no te lo echa sobre tu cuerpo si no dentro de tu cuerpo más en específico en tu vagina para apagar ese calor-dije

Pero ella estaba más confundida que antes

-fff…-solté un suspiro largo-veras…eso es algo que los machos y las hembras llevan haciendo desde hace mucho, eso sirve para dos cosas para nosotras y una para ellos-dije mientras que trataba de pensar en cómo explicarle lo de las crias

-para hacértelo simple…sabes que nosotras ponemos los huevos de donde nacen cachorros-eso la sorprendió-bueno, veo que no lo sabias, ¿alguna vez pensaste en tener cachorros?-ella asintió con fuerza mientras que me miraba

-si eso es lo que más quiero-solo le sonreí

-todas las hembras queremos eso-dije-pero para tener cachorros no solo eres tu-dije con calma-los machos tienen que apoyar en ese proceso ellos son los que dan la semilla dela vida para los evoque están dentro de nosotras

-ya entendí pero ¿por qué a él no le afecta?

-se le afecta creeme aunque no ha despertado su instinto de macho Alfa al menos

-¿macho alfa?-me pregunto sin entender nada

-todos los machos lo tienen algunos más que otros ¿quieres apagar ese calor?-dije mientras que ella solo se lo pensaba, asintiendo segundos después-te ayudare

Le comencé a contar el cómo despertar al macho que lleva entre las patas y como podría hacer que él le apagara el calor al menos temporalmente es lo que le explique ya que si no queda preñada que es raro que quede preñada la primera vez que se aparea. Le explique lo de la cola de que la dejara de lado cuando él se monte de como incitarlo si el simple olor no funciona y lo que debería de hacer en caso de que el no entienda.

-¿duele?

-al principio sí, y las primeras veces pero después de unas cuantas ya no te duele tanto pero siempre duele un poco la verdad pero cuando te acostumbras al tamaño de acho con el que estés se convierte en placer y un placer muy pero que muy rico.

-¿enserio?

-si, la verdad es que con un macho que sepa hacerlo te da un placer que no te cuento

Solo vi como este Luffy se paraba y se iba a hacer del baño y ella detrás de él, un par de minutos después estaba ella haciendo el siguiente paso cuando vi que el comenzaba a lamer ya no tenía que ver pero bueno la curiosidad mato al gato.

Estaba con mi pata rozándome la rajita velozmente mientras que mordía la mochila de esta Daniela para evitar que me escucharan los dos.

Mientras que escuchaba como ella se quejaba de dolor por lo que Ed había hecho pero hizo lo correcto en evitar que él se desmontara o en verdad le dolería más ya que el dolor poco a poco se sustituye por placer y él a menos aun no lo sabe.

Se ve que esta Eevee lo está disfrutando pese a que en un principio le dolió como no tengo idea y menos este Luffy ero estoy viendo cómo se está relajando comienza incluso a moverse en busca de que él le dé más y más mientras que sus gemidos de dolor estaban siendo sustituidos por los de placer y su cuerpo estaba pidiéndole más del macho que la está convirtiendo en hembra.

Como ella estaba descubriendo para qué sirve la vagina aparte de para las necesidades, y el cómo puede disfrutar con un macho ya que ya gemía y jadeaba pidiéndole a Luffy le diera más, mientras que él le había soltado el cuello y se dedicaba a lamerle el cuello y la espalda lo que solo estaba haciendo a Eeve gemir más.

Yo por mi parte ya había dejado la mochila de lado mientras mi pata estaba moviéndose como loca mi cuerpo se estaba empezando a tensar estaba cerca de mi propio orgasmo soltando un grito de placer.

Luffy Pov:

En la mañana estaba viendo como las dos humanas me veían un poco raro y esta Eevee estaba caminando un poco raro y aun qu se veía contenta le estaba molestando su entrada y Sugar me estaba viendo con una mirada un tanto rara

Sugar Pov:

Pese a que no quería pensar en lo que vi no podía quitarme a esa cosota de la cabeza y como esta Eevee estaba disfrutando como Ninetails en celo con el aun siendo la primera vez de los dos ella y él se ve que lo disfrutaron un buen.

En la tarde las humanas se separaron y esta Eevee estaba aún en calor lo que solo significaba que le había bajado el grado pero no por completo apagado

Unos días después estábamos en una ruta nueva mientras que él estaba en medio de un combate con una Purloin blanca que vaya que le dio combate pese a que no era tan fuerte, era muy pero que muy veloz yo estaba maravillada por ella por el hecho de que era más fuerte que yo pero menos que este Luffy. Después de unos minutos de batalla cayo y esta

Daniela la atrapo con mucha alegría por tener a un Pokemon tan hermoso y elegante como ella y Shiny o albino como ella le dijo a la Purloin.

Luffy por su parte se estaba lamiendo los rasguños que le hizo mientras que yo solo observaba si me quedaba muy atrás donde quedaría en este equipo es lo que estaba pensando ya que ya Luffy me supera por mucho y con el no tengo quejas ya que sé que no me quiere quitar mi puesto de la preferida pero la nueva quien sabe que quiera.

-no solo son tonterías-dije aun que pensé que me lo había dicho a mí misma y no lo había dicho fuerte

-bueno si no te interesa, está bien-no lo había escuchado por estar pensando en mis tontos celos…

-espera… ¿Qué me dijiste? Es que estaba en mi mundo

-olvidalo nada importante-eso me dejo con la intriga

-bueno voy a saludar a la nueva

-si vamos

Estábamos los dos esperando a que esta Daniela la soltara mientras que ella veía atentamente a Luffy que estaba aún un poco lastimado ya que no podía lamerse en la cara pero no eran graves mientras que Daniela se acordaba de él.

-hmph…eres muy fuerte-parándose enfrente de este Luffy-en verdad yo estoy orgullosa de mi velocidad, pero tú no te quedas atrás

-gracias-dijo el mientras que le sonreía.

Él se acercó a ella para olfatearle la cola como saludo mientras que ella le olía también como respuesta después yo y después esta Daniela los metió a ellos para que continuáramos con el viaje ya que aún era de día. Tuve una batalla yo antes de parar ya en la tarde y descansar, esa noche no los saco a cenar ni a dormir con ella como luego lo hace, yo me dormí en el regazo de ella como cuando era una Skitty

En la mañana nos entretuvimos viendo combinaciones con ella mientras que Luffy se mantenía al margen, después de todo no le gusta mucho las rondas de presentación. Pero entre que no nos conocíamos y que en verdad estaba siendo una patada en la cola para mí no pudimos hacer nada

-ya…ya sé cómo te voy a llamar-dijo de repente esta Daniela en lo que descansábamos un poco

-¿llamar?-no me pregunto a mí, ni a esta Daniela

-es que a esta Sugar-señalándome a mí señalándose el mismo-nos puso nombre yo me llamo Luffy

-y yo soy Sugar como te acaba de decir-respondí algo fría por la actitud de ella

-tu nombre será Albina-ella solo ladeo la cabeza-con ese color blanco te queda como anillo al dedo

-¿Qué es un anillo?-preguntamos los tres pero ella parece que no nos entendió

-bueno dejemos eso de lado-dijo ella dejándonos sin respuesta-vamos a entrenar un rato más y después comemos para seguir después con nuestro viaje-los tres asentimos

Albina se paró en medio pero esta vez estaba señalando a este Luffy y luego a ella dando a entender que quería hacer equipo con él y no conmigo. Yo solo le gruñí, esperando que Luffy hiciera lo de siempre alejarse de esas cosas, pero vaya que me sorprendió. Ya que se acercó sin protestar poniéndose a lado de ella.

-tengo una idea si ya entendí que es lo que Daniela quiere que hagamos-le dijo a el que estaba aún lado sentado como si nada

-ahhhh…de una vez te digo que no soy muy bueno en estas cosas-le dijo

-yo no estoy segura de sí soy buena o mala-el solo sonrió

-¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

-mmm…quiero que lances varias bolas sombras alrededor lo más rápido que puedas mientras que yo cargo e impactrueno y después trata de mantener las bolas sin que exploten y que se mantengan en el aire si puedes

Yo solo escuchaba mientras que sonreía en el interior ya que sabía que él no lo haría o al menos es lo que pensaba y esperaba que pasara

-fff…mucho trabajo-se quejó el

-cuantas puedes hacer-ella pregunto presionándolo con eso mala idea conociéndolo

-unas 5 sin esfuerzo 7 a lo mucho si tengo que mantenerlas

-con 5 me basta-dijo ella saltando y parándose sobre la espalda de él quedando sobre sus patas traseras

Daniela solo estaba viendo sin saber ni que decir ya que al arecer estaba esperando a ver qué es lo que esos dos van a hacer. Cosa que en verdad me molesto ya que estaba esperando cosas ya de la nueva en el grupo.

El espectáculo rivaliza con el que me tarde en preparar con él y puede que o superes pero estoy tan enoja que no quiero describirlo. Aunque algo que si me gusto es ver cómo es que esta Daniela no aplaudía al parecer no le pareció tan bueno como esa gata pensaba que era.

Otra cosa que no me gusto de la nueva fue que comenzó a agarrar mis juguetes, ósea son mis juguetes los que Daniela me da cuando quiera estar sola pensando o cuando quiere que le demos espacio.

Había sacado mis juguetes la bola de estambre que siempre ando persiguiendo o esa cosa que uso para afilar mis garras. Los de Luffy eran una pelota y un juguete que suele cambiar seguido ya que lo rompe de tanto morderlo bueno eso es cosa de él.

Yo la edad agarre la pelota y se la lance a este Luffy con mis poderes psíquicos el solo sonrió la acho y me la echo a mi igual así estuvimos un rato antes de que nos aburriéramos y el me comenzara a perseguir por mojarlo con un pulso de agua claro que juguetonamente.

Terminamos rodando por el pasto hasta que quedo encima de mi conmigo sin poderme mover debajo de él viendo que ya era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-parece que el cachorro ya creció-dije con un tono diferente de voz.

Un tono más seductor como había oído que le hablaba mi mama a mi papa cuando quería algo. Mientras que el me veía a los ojos, yo me veía reflejada en esos ojos rojos que en ese momento me parecieron muy lindos. La verdad es que vi como acerco su nariz a la mía era un momento de esos que no se quiere detener un momento especial mi primer momento especial con él. Pero algo lo embistió quitándolo de encima de mí, era esta Albina que estaba persiguiendo una bola de estambre mi bola de estambre.

Decidí ignorar eso y esperar a que se fuera para lanzarme sobre Luffy ya que quería seguir en donde ello habíamos dejado. Cuando veo que se va detrás de ella hablando mientras ella lleva la bola entre sus patas delanteras ya que estaba como bípeda en ese momento.

-calmate…calmate…eres más madura que eso como para lanzarte sobre ella solo porque tiene una de tus cosas entre sus patas-pensé tratando de auto calmarme

Esos estúpidos celos, que no me dejaban escuchar que es lo que Luffy le decía y como ella le respondía si hubiera escuchado no hubiera hecho lo que hice y lo que en verdad me costó mucho reparar. Y peor con alguien con quien no tenía culpa de nada

Estaba celosa en verdad que estaba celosa de lo que ella estaba logrando en tan poco tiempo y eso me hacía enojar, ese Luffy no se había abierto conmigo tan rápido y sigue siendo bastante cerrado conmigo y ella por se Shiny ya logro entrar en ese corazón.

Yo desde luego no estaba pensando en nada más que en lo que estaba pensando que perdía cuando ni siquiera era mío y que en verdad casi pierdo por la idiotez que hice, que tan idiota podía llegar a ser en ese momento.


	3. Albina 1

Capítulo 1 Albina:

Estaba asustada mientras que estaba en los brazos de mi entrenadora que es lo que había hecho no entendía nada.

Solo estaba jugando con la bola esa que me gusto aventándosela a este Luffy mientras que el me hacía reír con comentarios sin sentido ahora que lo pienso. Pero de repente estoy debajo de Sugar que está mordiéndome fuerte el cuello mientras que siento como mi cuerpo me pide que me vaya que es lo que hice porque se enojó conmigo que es lo que le paso yo no le hice nada.

Momentos después siento como ella es lanzada de encima de mí, mientras que se escuchan gritos de esta Daniela mientras corre a mí a abrazarme. Veo a Luffy parado enfrente de mí en guardia y amenazando a esta Sugar de hacerle más daño de lo que me hizo a mi ella.

Me llevo esta Daniela corriendo a una casa humana que había visto varias veces como salían humanos de allí con Pokemon, yo solía buscar comida en su basura.

Me curaron las heridas del cuello mientras que esta Sugar estaba siendo revisada de algo que llamaron Rabia al igual que este Luffy pero ni uno dio positivo a esa cosa que no sé qué es lo que es esa cosa llamada rabia u

Después de eso este Luffy entro en el cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara a esta Sugar que solo grito de dolor y de enojo.

-parece que ya estás bien-me dijo mientras que saltaba a donde estaba yo acostada

-sí, me duele un poco-respondí con un poco de lágrimas en los ojos

-perdón por lo que te hizo Sugar, no sé qué diablos le paso ella no es así

-pero no entiendo ¿por qué me quería hacer daño?

-no sé, la verdad es que las hembras son complicadas pequeña-dijo el poniéndose encima de mi mientras que sentía como me lamia las heridas-sé que te duelen pero los humanos son expertos curando estas cosas vas a estar bien dentro de ocho-me dijo el mientras que me seguía lamiendo

Yo me sentía rara, desde que mi mama me abandono cuando tenía el año de edad no había sentido esa protección ese cariño que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

-no te preocupes por ella-me dijo mientras que se acostaba aun lado de mi-si trata de hacerte daño yo te protegeré y ella es la que va a terminar en un cuarto como este pero herida-me dijo mientras que se enroscaba y me dejaba lugar para acurrucarme a lado de el

-gracias hermano…-no sé por qué dije eso

-de nada pequeña, solo trata de dormir-me dijo mientras que el trataba de lograrlo

Al día siguiente estaba ya recuperada, como dijo el mientras que trataba de alejarme de esta Sugar y mantenerme atenta a sus movimientos.

-oye lo siento-se me acerco ella de repente

-alejate de mí-dije con las garras listas para hacerle daño

-pero…perdón en verdad no sé qué me paso, solo estaba celosa-eso me tomo por sorpresa

-¿Qué es estar celosa?-vi como ella se cayó de forma cómica, mientras que yo la vea con una cara extraña

-bueno teniendo en cuenta la edad que dice este Luffy que tienes lo entiendo. Solo digamos que no estaba pensando bien en ese momento, solo veía que me quitabas algo que yo quiero

-tus juguetes-pregunte por que no entendía nada. Ella solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza

-no exactamente, lo de mis juguetes no me importa, la verdad es que si quieres luego jugamos pero lo que no quería que me quitaras era a Luffy-dijo ella mientras que yo seguía sin entender

-¿quitarte a mi hermano?-no lograba entender nada

-solo digamos que yo no lo veo como hermano, lo veo como otra cosa y quiero que sea más cercano a mí-me dijo mientras que ponía unos ojos qu no había visto en mi vida

-mmm…no entendí nada la verdad-dije, ella se volvió a caer chistoso

Luffy Pov:

Estaba sin poder moverme mientras que oía lo que ella le decía, que es lo que estaba pensando esta Sugar ser de mí, no lo entiendo pero algo me dice que me va a gustar pero no dejaba de estar atento a cualquier indicio de que atacaría.

Albina Pov:

-se ve que no has aprendido a acicalarte-me dijo mientras que veía sobre mi espalda mis pelos parados

-mama nunca me enseño-dije

-ven te acicalo, como disculpa-me dijo mientras que yo la veía sin estar segura de que hacer pero algo me decía que no me quería hacer daño de nuevo.

Aparte de que algo me decía que no la dejarían si le daba ganas de hacerlo de nuevo. Me acosté como recuerdo que mi mama lo hacia ella comenzó a lamer mi cabeza mientras que yo solo ronroneaba me estaba gustando esto.

-tu pelaje esta descuidado-me dijo mientras que me lamia

-es que era salvaje hasta hace poco-dije

-bueno mañana a mí me toca me cepille así que lo más seguro también a ti-dijo ella mientras que sentía una de sus patas en mi cabeza mientras que la pasaba de adelante hacia atrás mientras que yo solo ronroneaba

-pese a que esta descuidado es un pelaje muy lindo-lamiéndome de nuevo mientras que yo solo sonreía era la segunda Pokemon que me decía eso

-mi mama me dejo porque era diferente-le dije con lágrimas en los ojos

-lo siento-dijo ella mientras que ponía su cabeza encima de la mía mientras que ella envolvía su cola alrededor de la mía en señal de cariño cosa que a mí me gusto.

-se siente bien estar así

Le dije mientras que sentía calor en mi corazón calor que no sentía desde que estuve con mi mama.

-así me acuerdo que calmaba este Luffy-dijo ella sorprendiéndome

-¿a mi hermano?

-si, cuando esta Daniela lo recogió era un cachorro, sus antiguos amos lo dejaron en una caja con sus hermanos para que los humanos los recogieran en una esquina-dijo ella mientras que yo me lo imaginaba

-él estaba solo cuando lo encontramos tenía miedo y hambre no confiaba en mi ni en esta Daniela pero porque quería regresar con su mama-ella soltó unas lágrimas lo pude sentir sobre mi espalda

Luffy Pov:

Estaba llorando en silencio recordando eso mientras que las observaba y recordaba cómo esta Sugar lo calmaba así calmándolo con el calor de su cuerpo cuando ella solo tenía 3 años más que él se había comportado como una madre para poder calmarlo y que dejara de llorar

Albina Pov:

-sabes pese a que los machos son como son tienen sentimientos como nosotras y los cachorros los expresan más que los adultos y adolecentes-solo suspiro mientras que escuchaba como se limpiaba con una pata-para el yo fui su apoyo cuando había sido alejado de su madre tenía unos cuantos meses de nacido así que era más joven que tú.

Las dos estábamos con lágrimas en los ojos mientras que ella trataba de seguir con lo que hacía pero no me importaba en ese momento estaba bien como estábamos las dos en ese momento.

-se que te hice daño ese día, pero no quiero que creas que soy así-dijo ella lamiéndome una mejilla-si alguna vez necesitas que te de calor solo dime yo pese a no tener aun cachorros ya se tratar con ellos y te puedo enseñar lo que tu madre no hizo y cuidarte como no lo hizo

Me dijo ella mientras que se paraba ya que Daniela nos estaba llamando a los tres. A los tres donde estaba mi hermano.


	4. Luffy 2

Capítulo 2: concurso 1era parte

Después del capítulo de Albina.

Estaba viendo que iba a ser un concurso d nuevo de esos de los Pokemon engreídos que al final resultan ser unos debiluchos, ya que se concentran más en su aspecto que en lo que pueden hacer en las batallas y contra alguien como yo eso no es muy buena idea.

Estaba viendo a varios contra los que había peleado y a otros que no conocía pero nada que me llamara la atención al menos no para una batalla. Hasta que me llego de nuevo ese olor con el que estoy reaccionando últimamente.

-¿oye a dónde vas?-me dijo Daniela

-Umbre Breon (ahorita vengo)-dije aunque para que me entienda esta difícil

Comencé a olfatear el aire mientras que mi cuerpo caminaba solo prácticamente, ya que no estaba seguro de que es lo que estaba buscando solo que me gusta ese olor.

Pero se estaba haciendo más fuerte y esta vez parecía que eran varios olores iguales. Estaban varias de las hembras a las que me eh enfrentando en el pasado alrededor de un macho Liepard.

-vamos-dijo Elena una Espeon

-no molesten, solo lo hago con ganadoras y ya les dije

-eres un patán -dijeron todas ellas

No sé por qué eso me hizo enojar ya que algo me decía que ahora tenía que competir con él y no solo para ganar este concurso.

-¿así que con ganadoras?-dije mientras que me ponía enfrente de él las demás se me quedaron viendo mientras que olfateaban el aire.

-si ¿y qué?

-que para que exijas eso deberías de ser uno-dije mientras que lo miraba retadoramente

-eso fue hace meses-dijo poniéndose en guardia ya que antes había barrido el piso con él y su compañera

-hmph…yo sigo viendo el mismo gatito asustado de aquella vez-dije mientras que el comenzaba a mostrarme los dientes mientras que yo me ponía ya en posición de ataque

-Luffy ven aquí-escuche a mi humana y al parecer el escucho a la suya

-lo arreglaremos en el concurso-dije mientras que veía como se iba-si es que loras pasar a la final-dije mientras que me reía

El día de ese dichoso concurso estaba esta Daniela peinándose mientras que esta Sugar trataba de peinarse ella misma, mientras que yo trato de dormir, ya que con todo ese ruido pero no me dejan y eso que tengo la cabeza debajo de la mochila de ella.

Después de un rato escucho como las dos están más tranquilas mientras que esta Sugar ronronea ya con eso sabía bien que ya venía una de las cosas que menos me gusta de ser un Pokemon de humana. Pero como esta con Sugar trato de esconderme pero...

-ni lo intentes-me dijo esta Sugar mientras que sentía su mirada sobre mi

-dejame en paz-dije un poco molesto

-hoy no y lo sabes bien.

-si hare mi parte pero no me gusta que me ande jalando el pelo-dije tratando de justificarme

-si te acicalaras más seguido no tendrías esos problemas

-no molestes y eso es de hembras y medio hembras y lo sabes bien

-que te mantuvieras un poco limpio es lo que te pedimos las dos y lo sabes

-fff…

Aun que me escondí ella me termino peinando aunque no quisiera. Estaba con un collar en el cuello que según me dijo ella se me veía muy bien aunque yo le estuviera gruñendo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-dije viendo a una Eevolution que no conocía ni de olor ni de vista pero por la forma sabía que era una Eevolution

-ni si quiera te llamo la atención.

-sí, pero como no te conozco

-soy Alosa una Veneon-me dijo ella mientras que se me acercaba-vi lo que hiciste hace rato

-¿Qué con eso?-dije mientras que la veía

-que me llamaste la atención te quiero como mi pareja-solo parpadee sin saber a qué se refería con eso-¿no te interesa?

-¿Qué es ser pareja?-ella se cayó de lado mientras que me veía

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-3 años

-ya veo, con razón no reaccionas como muchos, ya has estado con una hembra montado

-si, con una Eevee ¿Por qué?

-después te explico

-lo siento chula pero este ya es mío -dijo esta Sugar poniéndose encima de mi mientras que la veía-yo ya tengo desde hace tiempo la mira puesta en él, si no somos compañeros es porque el acaba de pasar a ser adulto-dijo ella mientras que me mordía la oreja, por alguna razón eso me gusto

-así que vete a la cola que hay varias detrás de él.

-¿Qué cosa?-dije mientras que ella solo enredaba su cola en la mía

-ya te explico de momento sígueme-me dijo ella mientras que se paraba de mi espalda

En la primera ronda no nos costó pasarla y estaban impresionados

-te lo dije, les iba a gustar

-fff…más les valía porque es mucho trabajo

-la verdad es que parece que bailaban dos hembras-dijo ese gato

-hmph…-dije pateándole una pata mientras que el caía en el suelo de cara-y ya vas corriendo con tu entrenadora como la gatita que eres a que te peine porque si no la gatita se ve mal-dije mientras me reía de él que tenía sus garras ya de fuera

Me fui con esta Sugar que se iba riendo ya que no le caía muy bien el Liepard que solo me seguía gruñendo.

-sabes que es un oponente difícil y lo sabes bien

-si lo sé pero la verdad es que eso es lo que quiero que él sea un reto para ver qué tan bueno soy yo-dije mientras que me iba con nuestra humana

Esperando a que llegara la segunda ronda es que me acorde de lo que estábamos hablando hace rato de lo de pareja y seguía sin saber qué era eso…

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Este es un capitulo corto pero continuara en el de esta Sugar. Ya que lo siguiente la involucra más a ella que a este Luffy en sí.**


	5. Sugar 2

Capítulo 2 Sugar: concurso 2da parte

Aun que quería estar tranquila no podía ya que acababa de macar un territorio que aún no era mío. Aunque este Luffy no sabe a qué me refiero con lo de pareja no puedo evitar sentir que acabo de romper mi oportunidad.

Y esa mirada que tiene puesta en mí, ¿qué es lo que estará pensando en este momento? ¿Porque no me deja de ver? solo me está poniendo más y más nerviosa y estamos en una competencia es lo peor que me puede pasar en este momento.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-vi cómo se ponía la hembra de hace rato enfrente mío tenía una aura muy mala estaba en verdad enojada y parece que es conmigo

También me rodearon dos amigas mías o es lo que creía hasta ese momento.

-qu esto te quede claro no te lo vamos a dejar para ti sola tan fácil-dijeron las tres mientras que me hacían ponerme alerta ya que estaba claro que estaban buscando pelea.

-intentalo, sabemos que de ese equipo eres la más débil, sabemos que contra él-mientras que volteaban a ver a este Luffy-no tenemos mucha oportunidad pero contra ti las cosas cambian-dijeron las tres mientras que a mí me dejaban con cara de que cosa

Estaba enojada, en verdad enojada con lo que acaban de decirme, me dijeron que era débil y que me lo quitarían, no dejaría que eso pasara sin pelear y ya verán esas tres y cualquiera que venga.

Tenía que demostrarles a esas tres que no me lo iban a quitar tan fácil y no solo en la pelea que en verdad pienso aplastarlas si nos tocan como oponentes

Luffy tenía un hueso de esos de carne que le encantan mordiendo mientras que su cola se mueve de un lado a otro.

-alejate no pienso darte-me dijo mientras que cubría el hueso con sus patas

-no vengo por eso-dije

Mientras que una pata la ponía en su mentón y con eso lo hacía alzar la cabeza, por alguna razón no se negó y aun no estoy segura de lo que pasa con él ya que aún no entiende estos gestos pero cuando sintió mi nariz sobre la suya no se apartó el mismo inicio el roce de narices y parecía disfrutarlo.

Sobre su espalda pude a ver a la venenosa con una cara de enojo que parecía que estaba cayendo el ataque de ácido de su boca como si fuera una pistola agua.

Luffy Pov:

No me estaba gustando nada lo que ella hizo con ese roce de narices pese a que en si el roce me gusto pero algo me dice que me traerá problemas y no estoy seguro de que es lo que pasara.

Sugar Pov:

-¿Qué? ¿Qué fue eso?

-nada cariño-solo te estoy demostrando lo mucho que te quiero-dije mientras que me sentaba a lado de él y ponía mi cabeza en su cuello y él se quedaba quieto y ponía su cabeza en mi cuello

-sabes después te explico bien lo que significa que ahora eres mi pareja, si te gusto lo que hiciste con esa cachorra espera a ver lo que hace un hembra de verdad

-¿una hembra de verdad?-dijo mientras que se alejaba de mí y me veía

-si, ella es una hembra que apenas acaba de conocer lo que su cuerpo puede hacer en verdad, yo en cambio ya tengo dos años de haber pasado por eso y conozco como se puede disfrutar en verdad con un macho y hacer que el disfrute

-chicos-escuchamos como nos hablaba nuestra humana-estaba con el humano que a ella le gusta y estaba la Veneon a lado de el

-bien ya nos toca, así que con permiso Alan-dijo ella mientras que nos metía en las Pokebolas

La batalla estuvo fácil era contra un par de Glamiau.

-enserio deberías de dejar que yo también pelee

-fff…si quieres te dejo a esas tres pero deja disfrutar al menos eso sabes que no tenemos muchas batalla buenas-me dijo el mientras que hacia pucheros

-vale pero prometelo-el solo alzo una de sus patas

-lo prometo-dijo

-más te vale cumplirlo eh

-si, tranquila yo sí que voy a cumplirlo, solo dejame a ese gato de mierda-dijo mientras que escuchábamos como alguien gruñía

-todo tuyo-dije bastante contenta de que me entendiera en ese sentido ya que al parecer

Estábamos en medio del campo de batalla contra una de las rivales de esta Daniela y frente a mi mayor rival y no en el amor frente a Luffy estaba un Pokemon que en verdad metía en problemas a la mayoría pero para el solo era un rival al que no se había enfrentado.

-tu encargate de la hembra el grandote es mío-me dijo aun que no era necesario

La batalla de los dos termino demasiado rápido aun con cuatro minutos según dijo la humana ya estábamos dos contra uno y Luffy pasó a un lado de mi sentándose detrás mientras que esa Persian estaba impactada.

-ahhhh…-se escuchó un bostezo claramente sabia de quien era-como no te apures o yo le entro ya que no hizo más que aburrirme ese debilucho

-tienes que estar bromeando-dijo la Persian sorprendida pero tampoco tanto siempre ha sido de las oportunistas

Un híper rayo paso a lado de mi mientras que Luffy ni se movía que es lo que planea, solo vi como el híper rayo regresaba y me rodeaba pero tenía un color azul alrededor mientras que el híper rayo me rodea salía chispas ante la cara de todos.

-no me subestimes-le regreso el híper rayo dándole al suelo frente a ella-no porque no quiera pelear contigo si no porque es su batalla-dijo el mientras que escuchaba como se alejaba mas

Luffy Pov:

Es pues de marcar el territorio frente a ese gato es que me retire quedándome a la raya de la batalla ya que como dije es la batalla de Sugar. Tardaron ya que estaban parejas las dos pero me quede viendo que Sugar en verdad era mejor de lo que pensé al menos en la batalla.

-enserio Luffy no debes de subestimar las batallas-me dijo Daniela mientras que acariciaba a esta Sugar

-Umbre…bre...Breon… (Pero es que ella)-dije señalando a esta Sugar pero para que lo intentaba siempre le creía más a ella que a mí.

Sugar Pov:

Pese a que a mí me hubiera gustado decir que yo le había pedido pero es que la sensación de que te felicite porque ganaste la batalla.

La semi final la ganamos sin problemas para mi mala suerte ya habían sacado a las que me quería enfrentar ahora solo estábamos esperando a ver quiénes eran a los que nos enfrentaríamos.

-como pensé-dijo este Luffy mientras que se estiraba mientras que anunciaban a la ganadora la entrenadora del Liepard.

-este será un reto mayor ya nos han vencido en el pasado así que hay que ir con cuidado contra ellos chicos-nos dijo esta Daniela mientras que nos metía en las Pokebolas

General Pov:

-tranquila es otra batalla-dijo esta Daniela mientras que se cacheteaba para calmarse

Sugar Pov

Los dos salimos dando vueltas en el aire mientras que estrellas caían al suelo quedando en nuestras cuatro patas y frente a nosotros nuestros oponentes

-combinación-dije mientras que el solo me asentía pero nuestra humana tenía sus propios planes

-Luffy, bola sombra y Sugar atactrueno

Luffy la lanzo y yo lance el impactrueno tratando de igualar su poder ya que era mucho y si lanzaba poco seria consumido por la bola sombra que impacto en el Liepard lanzándolo para atrás.

-garra umbría helada

Este Liepard se lanzó contra nosotros, pero antes de que llegara a la mitad del campo

-resplandor-Luffy cegó al gato mientras que yo me trataba de tapar como podía de toda esa luz

-cola umbría

Nos ordenó esta Daniela cargo la cola de hierro y el pulso oscuro cargo contra la Milotic antes de que reaccionara pero no le hizo mucho,

-no creas que esto será fácil-me dijo mientras que cargaba una hidrobomba por orden del entrenador

-protección -Luffy salto enfrente de mí protegiéndome del ataque-hierro eléctrico-dijo esta Daniela lanza el impactrueno a su cola y él se lanzó directamente dándole en la cabeza haciéndola rebotar contra el suelo-salto mortal Sugar

Salte hacia atrás mientras que preparaba de nuevo un impactrueno paralizándolo a metros de mí. Luffy ya cargaba con la garra umbría. El gato estaba carchando ya de nuevo con la suya los dos pasaron a lado del otro golpeándose con su ataque solo vi como este Luffy caía pero logro pararse

-yo que pensé que sería uno contra uno-dijo cayendo al suelo mientras que Luffy se tambaleaba un poco

-te dejo el resto-dijo este Luffy mientras que se derrumbaba ya había llegado al límite también

-Umbreon y Liepard no pueden continuar-dijo la humana a un lado del campo de batalla

Solo vi como los retiraban a los dos mientras que esta Milotic se recomponía un poco del anterior ataque de este Luffy

-queda un minuto y medio-dijo mientras que saltaba hacia atrás para alejarme de esta Milotic

-al final es así-dijo la Milotic que estaba paralizada por la electricidad de la cola de hierro eléctrica

-cuchillada-me ordeno esta Daniela

-de aquí saldremos con la victoria-dije mientras que me ponía en marcha con la garras de fuera

-hidrobomba y no dejes que se acerque

Ella comenzó a disparar, yo las esquive como podía mientras que me acercaba antes de que me acercara

-Acua cola-dijo la otra humana

Pero se detuvo a centímetros de mi estaba paralizada

-dale con todo-me ordeno Daniela-dándole u fuerte golpe en el pecho y salte hacia atrás preparando mi siguiente ataque

-Acua jet-ordeno la humana

Estaba a un metro de mí cuando…

-tiempo-dijo la humana de un lado del campo-la ganadora del concurso es Daniela de pueblo Almizcle-dijo ella mientras que esta Daniela corría a abrazarme

-ganamos-dijo ella mientras que saltaba conmigo entre sus manos

-Delcatty (por fin)-dije lamiéndole la mejilla

Estábamos enfrente de todos mientras que le daban el listón de ganadora a esta Daniela a mí me ponían uno en el cuello y a Luffy solo lo mordió mientras que yo ponía los ojos de lado.

Unas horas después estábamos en el centro Pokemon mientras que nos recuperábamos los dos de las batallas y teníamos que esperar ya que estaba hablando con sus padres mientras que Luffy solo se dormía.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo este Luffy al ver que estaban las hembras que estaban tras el gato ahora estaban con el haciendo lo mismo

-ya se los dije a tres de ustedes él es mío-dije mientras que él se paraba en su espalda de nuevo-vamos a comer que esta Daniela ya acabo de hablar-le dije al oído mientras que él me asentía

En la noche nos escapamos del cuarto de Daniela.

Lo siento pero esto no lo escribiré ya que se me da un poco mal relatar desde el punto de vista de las hembras y de las mujeres por eso me tarde en subir este capítulo.


	6. Albina 2

Capítulo 2 Albina:

Estaba en la cama de esta Daniela mientras que ella se estiraba tratando de despertarse.

-¿Dónde se habrán metido esos dos?-dijo Daniela mientras que los buscaba en el cuarto.

De repente se escucha como rasguñan la puerta mientras que Daniela sale a abrir encontrándose con mi hermano y con Sugar que estaba caminando un poco raro.

-¿Qué es lo que te pasa?-dije mientras que me acercaba a ella

-digamos que es de placer…-solo ladee la cabeza sin entender eso

-¿placer? ¿De qué tipo? ¿Y cómo?-solo vi cómo se ponía nerviosa ante mis preguntas.

-eso…lo que pasa…es que…aun eres joven para saber sobre eso-me dijo ella roja y gritándome

-¿ahora que hice?-dije mientras que esta Daniela cargaba a esta Sugar y la ponía enfrente de mí

-ahora disculpate por gritarle-ella solo inflo los cachetes en protesta

-lo siento-me dijo mientras que esta Daniela la dejaba en el suelo

-pero sigo sin entender…

-solo digamos que esta así por algo divertido que hicimos ayer-me dijo este Luffy mientras que ella lo miraba enojada

-aún es muy joven para que sepa de esas cosas-dijo ella mirándolo aún más enojada que antes

-tranquila que no pensaba decirla nada de lo que hicimos solo que estas así por algo bueno-dijo el

Era yo o me parecía diferente al del día anterior parecía as maduro que antes al menos es lo que me parecía en ese momento.

-hermano-dije acercándome y saltándole en la espalda mientras que el solo gruñía un poco

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-me dijo mientras que se sentaba para bajarme de su espalda

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste con esta Sugar? ¿Por qué no me pueden decir?-dije mientras que ponía mis ojos más lindos para tratar de hacer que el me digiera

-eso funciona con las hembras no con los machos-dijo mientras que me ponía su pata en la cabeza

-vamos por que no me quieren decir-dije inflando los cachetes

-lo que pasa es que son cosas que los cachorros no deben de saber. Ya lo sabrás cuando llegues a ser una adulta.

Esto no me gusta dije mientras que el solo me sonreía y movía la cola de un lado a otro.

-es que son cosas que aún no debes de conocer y que con el tiempo lo harás ya verás-me dijo mientras que pasaba a un lado de mí.

-mmm…bueno-dije mientras que solo iba a donde estaba esta Daniela hablando con la enfermera

-entonces no pasó nada-la enfermera solo negó mientras que traía a Sugar la Chansey

-¿Qué es lo que paso?-le pregunte a esta Sugar

-nada, solo que esta Daniela creía que había quedado preñada-me dijo

-¿preñada?-pregunte

-pensó que tendría cachorros por eso es que hizo que la enfermera me revisara.

-cachorros ¿cómo yo?-pregunte ilusionada

-sí, pero mucho ma jóvenes y pequeños que tu-me dijo mientras que esta Sugar se metía a su Pokebola después fue este Luffy

-bueno parece que hoy viajaras afuera conmigo Albi-me dijo esta Daniela mientras que me ponía en uno de sus hombros

La verdad es que fue un viaje interesante esas horas nos encontramos con entrenadores pero no querían combatir solo querían llegar a la ciudad que acabábamos de pasar y otros que solo iban a la misma ciudad que nosotras y solo pasaban a lado de nosotras como si nada y yo que pensé que a los humanos entrenadores solo con verlos a la cara te desafiaban a una batalla.

-parece que no habías salido de ese bosque en donde te conocí-me dijo ella y yo solo asentí

-ya veo bueno aparte de que no has de tener más de año y medio por lo que veo

Me sigue sorprendiendo que sepan mi edad solo con verme la verdad es que no sé cómo lo hacen

Después de un par de horas tuve mi primera batalla al menos con ella dándome ordenes me costó ganarle al oponente pero lo hice

-la batalla fue muy buena-me dijeron los dos mientras que yo sonreía y movía la cola.

 **Por hoy es todo gracias por leerme. Tratare de publicar dos veces a la semana pero no aseguro nada ya que el trabajo y la novia apenas me da tiempo**


	7. Luffy 3

Capítulo 3 Luffy:

Estaba de perezoso viendo como esta Sugar estaba enseñándole a esta Albina cómo comportarse mientras que Daniela hablaba por su teléfono

-mama dice que me va a mandar un amigo de los que tenía en casa así que puede que pronto las cosas se pongan interesantes-me dijo mientras que yo solo la escuchaba por escuchar sin prestar atención a lo que me acababa de decir

-umbreee…-solo fue un bostezo

-a veces se me olvida que es un Pokemon que no toma enserio muchas cosas.

-¿Umbre bre? (dijiste algo)-pegunte

Ella solo negó mientras que me ponía una mano en la cabeza y me acariciaba yo solo me dejaba consentir en esos momentos ya que en verdad se siente muy pero que muy bien.

Después de que me canse de esa caricia me acosté boca arriba para que me rascara la panza ella solo me sonrió y me rasco bien que sabe dónde me gusta ya que estaba en verdad haciéndolo con ganas mientras que las otras dos seguían en lo suyo.

-¿ah dónde vas?-me dijo cuándo me pare de donde estaba acostado

-Umbre Breon (ahorita vengo)-dije mientras que olfateaba el aire ya que me había llegado un olor conocido pero que no me gusta mucho que digamos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-dije viendo a un arbusto y luego vi cómo se movía

-sal de allí o te saco-dije mientras que una cola amarilla salía y luego una zorra de color dorado con las otras 8 colas mientras que ella las ondeaba

-¿Qué haces aquí?-le dije mientras que le gruñía

-te lo dije, no quiero volver a verte-mientras que me alejaba a donde estaba mi nueva familia

-espera por favor-me dijo parándose enfrente de mí

-te extraño en verdad quiero que volvamos a ser lo mismo que hace dos años.

-tu decidiste tu camino así que ahora síguelo yo estoy cómodo con mi familia de este momento y no pienso dejar que me vuelvas a meter en problemas soy feliz en este momento como estoy no pienso dejarla y menos a esas dos-dije mientras que pasaba a un lado de ella

-ser una mascota te ha vuelto un miedoso

-no, pero me ha vuelto más inteligente y más poderoso que hace dos años

-hmph…es una amenaza

-tomala como quieras-dije mientras que me iba con Daniela y las otras dos

Estaba con ellas cuando se volvió a acercar a mi moviendo la cola alegremente ya me estaba enojando en verdad

-ya te lo dije alejate ellas no tienen nada que ver con lo que tú haces y no le gusta nada de lo que haces

-ya cambie a como era antes te lo juro

-¿la conoces Luffy?-me pregunto esta Daniela

Solo voltee la cabeza tratando de rechazar eso.

-es una amiguita eh pícaro

-Umbre…Breon bre (no tengo nada que ver con ella)-le dije

-quieres venir conmigo para que estés con tu novio-le dijo a ella que solo asintió para lamerle la cara después

-umbreee… (Nooo)-grite aun que esta Daniela me entendió otra cosa

-ya…ya entendí que sí que la quieres en el equipo

Solo me metí en mi Pokebola ya no quería enojarme más ese día. En la noche estaba cenando con las demás solo porque me saco Daniela no por otra cosa pero en verdad no me agradaba nada la nueva compañera y eso que yo la conozco más que los demás de mi nueva familia.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojado hermano?

-por qué no me gusta esa hembra no la quiero ver.

-¿Por qué?-me pregunto ella mientras que me veía

-por qué no quiero meterme en problemas como lo hacíamos antes los dos.

-¿Qué tipo d problemas?

-serios muy pero que muy serios cuando ella era mi única familia-dije

-porque si era tu familia ahora no la quieres ver-pregunto Sugar

-porque cuando era mi familia me dejo a mi suerte cuando más la necesitaba y todo empezó por algo que ella inicio y al final termine como me encontraron Sugar

-¿Por qué o habías dicho nada?

-porque quería olvidarme de ella como ella lo hizo de mi

-no es así, yo no te abandone-dijo esta Kyun que es como le había puesto esta Daniela

-si lo hiciste-dije mientras que me paraba ya demasiado enojado

-no tenía elección-dijo sollozando

-no tenías, no tenías….-dije en verdad ya a punto de lanzarme encima de ella esta Sugar y esta Albina se pusieron en medio de los dos

-por favor deja que se explique Luffy-yo seguía muy pero que muy enojado con ella en ese momento

-no me interesa yo sé lo que paso, así que si no se hacen a un lado están con ellas y eso para mí significa que ya no quieren tener nada que ver conmigo-dije mientras que esperaba que se quitaran

-Luffy tranquilo, escucha por favor, sabes que no arreglaras nada con atacarla y lo sabes

-se quitan o ya les dije que es lo que piensan hacer-dije mientras que cargaba una bola sombra

-Luffy ya te calmas o que

-tú te quitas u olvidate de lo que hablamos esa noche no me importa para nada eso

-oye, tranquilo no digas cosas de las que te puedas arrepentir en verdad calmate y escucha

-ustedes aléjense y después les diré yo lo que paso pero de momento así aléjense de aquí y llevate a Albina

-que no lo haremos-dijeron las dos

Al final termine peleando contra esta Sugar y con esta Kyun ya que se metió a defenderla a esta albina la noquee antes de que en verdad comenzara la batalla termine regañado porque a las dos las deje fuera de combate y lastimadas esta Daniela me estaba regañando pero ya estaba harto de ellas y no le hice mucho caso al regaño de ella

Al día siguiente estaba lejos de todas ellas mientras que ellas dos me gruñían y esta Albina mantenía la distancia


End file.
